The New Ninja in Elmore
by nickmisters1214
Summary: I hade to remake this sorry guys first fanfic so it was pretty bad well heres the summery, Jonny, Tyson, and Stella from New York move to a small town called Elmore and meet the wattersons and they find out he's Blade the Ninja can they kepp a secret and how long can they
1. The Town

The New Ninja in Elmore

First day at school

Jonnys POV

Aw man I can't believe my mom and dad are making me and my two best friends move to a lame town called Elmore. Oh sorry I was so mad I forgot to introduce myself hi I'm Jonny Lion and the two friends I'm talking about is Tyson Tiger and Stella Horse. My mom and dad think it's a good idea to move because my dad got a new job. "I hate it I'm super hero". I said. "well actually you're a ninja and ninja's don't count as super heroes". Tyson explains. "Oh shut it mega nerd the point is I have to make new friends I was the most popular kid in school now I'm going back to square one the new kid and new kids are losers". I yell. "Oh come on Jonny don't be like that we might meet some new people we like it'll be cool". Stella says trying to calm me down. "Whatever, hey where's Red and Hailey". I ask. "Mr. and Mrs. Lion I think we left Red and Hailey back at New York". Tyson says. "Actually, Reds riding with your dad. Hailey is riding with Stella's mom and dad". Dad says. Darn it and I thought they were out of my life for good oh well you can only dream. I finally reached my new home. Stella and Tyson went to their new house and said we'd catch up later, so I just went to my new room and just laid on the floor for an hour then I heard a knock, I thought to myself maybe it's just Ty and Stella but I was wrong. It was a older female cat, a older male rabbit, a smaller male cat about my height, a really short female rabbit, then the freakiest one of all fish with legs a little bit shorter than the male cat.

Gumball's POV

Aw man why are we seeing the new neighbors this family kind of scares me since there lions but there's a lion my size probably my age he's wearing a black hoodie, jeans were blue, shoes were white, has spiky light orange hair, his face dark orange, and tail was light orange. "Darwin I don't think we should trust these guys they kind of scare me". I told Darwin. "He don't judge yet he could be cool lets go meet him want to come Anais". Darwin asked Anais. "Ok let's meet him I guess"

When we went upstairs to meet him we saw a ninja instead doing pushups then he saw us, I thought to myself we are so dead. "What the heck are you three doing up here". The Ninja asked. Then it hit me, "O my gosh your Blade The Ninja dude your from New York can I get your autograph. I asked hoping he says yes. "Uhhh… really… Umm… Okay". Blade said with confusion. Then, two kids came out his window won was a tiger about his size wearing a light jacket with sweat pants and the other was a blonde horse wearing skinny jeans and a tiny shirt showing her belly button. "Hey Jonny Dr. Madee's got her cronies Mr. Muscles and Arrow Man robbing a bank in Elmore and uhh… you didn't tell us you would have company, uhh this a dream you three this isn't real hehe". Tyson said. "Dang it Ty you couldn't have told that crap when they left now they know my secret identity". Jonny yells, and then turns to the Wattersons kids. "If you tell anybody about what you three saw I swear I'll make you wish you were never born" Jonny says. "I promise we won't ok, wait so you're Blade the Ninja. I ask. "Yea but you're not suppose to know that, only Ty and Stella were suppose to know. Jonny says. "Well you could use us as help instead of getting mad my name is Anais and I have a big IQ. Anais says. "This is a joke right haaa nice joke baby girl who do think you are well if you think you have this big IQ then what's 2+2". Jonny asks confidante. "Ok really that's your question whatever its 4". Anais answers. "Ha that's wrong its 5". Jonny yells proud. "Uhh Jonny she's right its 4". Tyson corrects Jonny. "Aw what its actually 4 fine your smart big deal and..".Jonny says before he gets interrupted by Gumball and Darwin. "Awesome ninja outfits real cool, right Darwin". Gumball asks."Yea real awesome". Darwin agrees. "I don't have time for this, you Gumball and Darwin put on the ninja outfits and help me". Jonny demands. "Um us really that's awesome. Gumball and Darwin yell. To cool Blade the Ninja is asking me and my brother to help him a dream come true.

Next time on The New Ninja in Town Jonny, Gumball, and Darwin fight Mr. Muscles and Arrow Man Who will win.


	2. The SideKick

**The Amazing World of Gumball**

**The New Ninja in Elmore**

**-The Sidekicks-**

**Jonny's POV**

**Damn Madee couldn't have just let me enjoy my new normal life like a normal animal, plus I have two idiotic morons helping me beat her well this sucks.**

"**So Jonny who's Dr. Madee?" Gumball asked.**

"**She is my arch enemy dude she doesn't fight but she has men to do that for her so she's really dangerous so be careful got it guys"! I say hoping it gets through their thick brain. **

"**Got it"! Gumball and Darwin answer like nothing's wrong.**

**I'm so doomed.**

**We finally get there and I see Madee, she's a wolf wearing a black t-shirt and wear dress pants.**

"**So you finally decided to show yourself, well Blade you can't beat me I have Mr. Muscles and Arrow Man". Madee says in an intimidating voice.**

**Mr. Muscles is a Bull Dog with white tang top and military colored jeans, but the worst part was his humongous muscles. Arrow Man is not as impressive he's a monkey who can stretch with his arrows for hands and feet.**

"**Madee really I've beaten these clowns like it's my job you have no chance of beating me." I say proudly.**

**But just then Mr. Muscles punched me in the face which sent me flying into a building.**

"**BLADE NO"! Gumball yelled.**

"**Oh it seems Blade has sidekicks well what are your names"? Madee asks.**

"**I'm Salmon and the cat is Simba"! Darwin said without thinking.**

"**Are you kidding me dude what kind of super hero name is that"! Gumball said in an angry tone.**

"**Man and I thought Blade was annoying these other two ninjas are idiot's ha ha this will be easy". Madee said confidently.**

"**Damn that hurt, MADDE YOU'RE GOING TO FREAKING DIE"! I yelled.**

"**I got Blade you get the other two ninjas". Mr. Muscles said to Arrow Man.**

"**Got it" Arrow Man said in agreement.**

**Mr. Muscles charged in to punch me but I dodged him then drop kicked him in the back, Mr. Muscles got up and said, "Good one Blade but that was just the warm up" then I answered him back and said, "I knew you weren't that weak dude"**

**I hope Gumball and Darwin are alright.**

**Gumball's POV**

"**AAAAHHHHHHH"! I scream, and then I start to run away as fast as I could hope this monkey would leave me alone.**

"**Simba help me"! Darwin yells.**

"**Salmon, don't worry I'll save you"! I say, then I run towards Arrow Man and jump on and I open my claws and start scratching his face.**

"**Get off me you stupid ninja" Arrow Man said then he punched me in the stomach and which knocked me out.**

"**SIMBA" was the last word I heard before I lost conscious**

**Darwin's POV**

**Gumball was punched in the stomach and is now unconscious, I'm boiling mad then I tell Arrow Man, "Your dead you arrow freak".**

**I then was surprised that there was water right behind and I pushed forward to Arrow Man who was sent flying.**

"**Whoa how did I do that, wait Gumball is hurt I got to help him" I say to myself, then I run to my brother.**

**Stella's POV**

"**Tyson is Jonny and the other two going to be alright" I ask Tyson.**

"**They'll be fine Jonny will protect them" I say to her, I hope I'm right.**

**Jonny's POV**

"**Let's go muscle freak" I say to Mr. Muscles.**

**We both charge at each other and then he throws a punch at me, but I slide under him then I bring my sword and hit him in the head enough for him to live.**

"**Don't ever star a fight that you can't win, now it's your turn Madee" I say turning to Madee.**

**I would love to chatter but I got to scatter, then she got on a plane and flew away.**

"**Whatever, I got to see if Gumball and Darwin are ok" then I run towards their direction.**

**2 hours later **

"**Gumball and Darwin thanks for helping me beat my enemy but, it's too bad Madee go away" I tell Gumball and Darwin. **

"**Hey Jonny, can Darwin and I be a part of your team" Gumball asks.**

"**Sure why not you did a good job, anyway you guys should go I'm going to get ready for school" I tell them.**

"**Ok bye" Gumball and Darwin say then they leave.**

"**Jonny are you sure they should be a part of the team I mean we just met them" Tyson asked Jonny.**

"**Of course I'm sure they did a good job and plus the more the merrier" I say to Tyson.**

"**Well I should I leave bye Jonny" Stella said then left.**

"**Me to bye dude" Tyson said then left.**

"**Well time to sleep in my nice comfortable bed" I tell myself then my parents yell and say, "JONATHAN JAY LION YOU GET YOUR BUTT RIGHT HERE, WHERE WERE TODAY WE WERE WORRIED SICK" My parents yell at me.**

"**Damn" I say.**

**NEXT TIME ON THE NEW NINJA IN TOWN JONNY HAS TO DEAL WITH TINA REX **


End file.
